Tears of Red
by xXSakina28Xx
Summary: Sasori surprisingly finds himself sparing a girl's life and ends up taking her under his wing. Her distinctive eyes intrigues him more than her familiar appearance. SasoriXOC
1. Meeting

Meeting

The forest was quiet. Not a sound, not even a chirp of a bird interrupted the silence of the forest. Two ominous ninja crossed this path, heading towards home after completing their atrocious mission.

"Threatening them was easy, hmm. Couldn't he give us more to work with? I would rather go out hunting for some Jinchuuriki."

"Enough of your complaining! You're lucky to have even received a mission so soon after your initiation."

"It wasn't as if I asked to join, hmm!" The blonde retorted.

Bah, it was tedious to argue with this brat. Why did he get paired with him, of all the Akatsuki? Despite his grudge, the puppeteer slightly missed his former partner, Orochimaru.

Interrupting his thoughts, something caught his eye. There was something, or someone on the ground. What was it exactly? He had to find out.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sasori headed towards the direction of the object.

"Just where are you going, hmm?" Deidara called out.

"Hush! Wait for a moment!"

"I thought you hated waiting." His partner mumbled, following the other.

No doubt about it, it was a person. A girl to be exact. She was sprawled on the ground, her body barely covered with rags.

"Poor thing, she must be near-death. It's best to put her out of her misery… and artistically too, hmm." The blonde said. His lips curled up slightly as his hand reached inside one of his pouches.

"Stop, I'll be the one to do it. You've had most of the fun today." He of course was referring about today's mission.

Deidara huffed a breath, "Fine, my man."

Ignoring his last statement, he turned to the girl. "Get up! Or are you too weak to even render a word I'm saying?"

In response, the girl shifted and tried supporting her body with her arms and legs. She was pathetically in all fours as if begging to be spared.

The puppeteer brought out Hiruko's tail, laced in poison. "I am about to kill you now, any last words, brat?"

"Heh…" The girl coughed out. "I have no purpose in this world. I spent my whole life running…living in fear. I am alone, I wouldn't mind if I were to die. I want to see my parents again. And besides, even if I begged you not to, I bet you wouldn't give my pleas a second thought, would you?"

"Why you..!" His stinger was prepared was about to strike with every inch of malice.

It wasn't until her head turned to meet his eyes that the tail came to an abrupt halt.

"What's the matter, my man, hmm?"

The puppeteer's face wasn't visible from the outside, which was something he was grateful about.

The reason? He would never be able to explain the surprise surging deep within his chest container, the only humane thing left in him.

A flash of a memory… a memory of a certain picture frame he left behind when he abandoned his hometown pounded on his head.

His mother… This girl, she looks just like a younger version of his mother!

The only difference was the girl's eyes. Emptiness was the only thing that reflected from them, translucent and grey. She intrigued the redhead, and with that he withdrew his puppet's stinger.

"… You said have no purpose in your life, correct?"

The girl simply nodded.

"Then I'll give you one. Come with me and I will take you on as my subordinate."

"Whoa! You're sparing her, hmm? I never knew you were such a softie, my man. Hehe."

"Shut up, Deidara!" The puppeteer snarled. He switched his attention back to the other.

"What do you say? Can you still walk?"

Why is he doing this? Sasori asked himself. This has never happened before. For some stupid reason he just had to keep this girl alive.

With another small nod of the head, the girl rose up and quietly trailed behind the two Akatsuki members to their hideout.

* * *

><p>No more than a couple hours later, the trio arrived at the Akatsuki's most recent hideout, which resided in the forest of one of the country's most insignificant villages.<p>

The blonde let a short yawn escape his lips, "Well my man, I guess I'll be taking my leave, hmm." And with that, the trio became a two.

"Come, girl. My room is this way." The puppeteer directed.

Without any guide, the girl would surely be lost amongst the twist and turns of the hallways. Especially since the surroundings around her had almost the same tint of beige, plastered oh so boringly onto the walls.

"Quit gawking and get over here, girl!"

This creepy fellow was getting on her nerves, talking in such a rude tone. "My name's Ayame, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop referring me as "girl"."

"I didn't ask for your name. Now come before I change my mind about keeping you alive!" The strange man snapped. The two were in front of what seemed to be the man's room.

Ayame sighed, is it too late to go back? She pondered.

When she entered the room however, her mind held nothing but the sight of the interior of his sanctum.

The room wasn't anything special, except for the size. However, it was highly organized, one side held stacks of shelves with an impressive collection of books and scrolls (along with a door next to it leading to the bathroom, she presumed). The other side consisted of tools and a working table with the bed right by its side. Puppets were sprawled about, but in a neat way. Some were actually hanged on the back wall. For a nice personal touch, she guessed.

It's a pretty decent place to live, something Ayame has always yearned for.

"As you see, you'll be staying in my room. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you as long as you keep to yourself, you understand? That means, don't you dare touch anything without my permission, girl!"

With the sudden statement, she was shocked and blabbed out a lame reply, "Y-yes mister!"

"You'll be referring to me as "Master Sasori" now."

"O-oh alright then... But Master Sasori, where will I be sleeping?" Ayame dreaded the thought of sharing the bed with…with _him. _

She noticed the puppeteer let out a barely audible chuckle, "Let's just say that I barely use the bed, you may use it. Now… about your clothes, that just won't do."

Ayame looked down, he was right. Her appearance practically screamed that she had been homeless and abandoned. "Well…I never exactly settled in one place. Haha…"

"Tsk, I'll have to buy new clothes for you tomorrow while I restock my supplies." Sasori said while shaking his head.

"You'd do that for me?" Ayame asked, astonished from his sudden "kindness."

"Think nothing of it. I will ask that brat to watch over you while I'm gone. How old are you anyway?" He asked eyeing her cautiously.

"Brat?" She said questioningly, slightly tilting her head.

"Deidara, the other guy you saw earlier. Now, you're age?"

"I am 15 and a half years old."

Sasori let out a deep sigh, "You're almost the same age as him too, what a pain. Nonetheless, I'll have him show you around the hideout as well."

"…Oh I see."

The puppeteer glanced at the girl again. No doubt she looked exhausted. She kept staring at the bed with such drowsy eyes.

"Go to sleep. When you awake I won't be here, but I'll be back at around 10a.m. I'll have Deidara come get you around 9. You are forbidden to leave the room until then."

"Ok…ok." Ayame muttered weakly as she flopped on the bed and settled herself inside the sheets.

"Heh…You really are hopeless, aren't you girl?"

Whether or not the man had some sort of change in his voice the girl had no clue. However, the last thing her grey eyes captured before falling into a deep slumber was a blur of red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew! First chap done, I hope you all liked it! :) I'll most likely write longer chapters in the future.

I kept debating whether or not I should continue my other Sasori story. I just didn't know how to pursue it, it's been so long. But I came up with a new idea and really wanted to write it. I might finish the other someday, but who knows?

Don't worry, I've created a different method on how I write stories by jotting down my ideas (I've already decided on the ending but it could change) so I'll most likely be finishing this story. It will be multiple chapters but as for how many, I don't know. I split the parts earlier or later depending on what I feel is right for a chapter.

**Anyway, enough babbling and on with some other info you may be confused about:**

Ayame's personality will be revealed gradually. Sasori is around 32 and Deidara is around 16 in this chapter.

Ayame's likeliness to Sasori's mother may actually be insignificant. I just had to have a reason why Sasori chose to spare her. Her appearance was struck very hard on my mind. I love drawing more than writing, so I may draw a picture of her and put a link to it.

This is a typical "CharacterXOC story, if you do not like these, than this story may not be for you.

Please ignore the huge age difference of Sasori and Ayame. Haha.

Reviews are not required but appreciated! :)


	2. Adjustment

Adjustment

"_Running, fear, and despair. Those three words made up my life up until now. The sorrow painted onto my family's faces was all I was able to see. I didn't want to see them being used anymore, but I had to be strong. It was the only thing that kept them holding on. For years, I had to keep my tears to myself. When will I finally be able to release them?"_

Ayame stirred and stirred during her sleep. _"Knock knock."_ The annoying repetition kept ringing inside the girl's ears.

"Hey! Get up already, hmm! I'm already late as it is!" Deidara howled through the door. Groaning, Ayame rolled over and stared blankly at the digital clock sitting on the desk in front of her. 9:25a.m…

"What~!" The girl sprung off the bed and hurried towards the door to greet the blonde. "It's about time, hmm! And why are you still wearing…_that?" _

Oh great, she just realized that she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday… and the day before that actually. Bowing down she mumbled a lame apology. "Well, about that… Master Sasori said he'd buy me some new clothes while restocking his supplies…so?"

"…Alright then, hmm. Well we should start the tour as soon as possible, I don't want Sasori yelling at me again." A hint of annoyance stained the end of his reply.

Ayame glanced at the messy bed she abandoned a few moments earlier. She suggested if she should fix it first before exploring the hideout. Deidara huffed a breath, "Don't worry about that now, hmm! Let's go!" Grabbing the girl's arm they left the room (who's door was still open) to occupy other rooms elsewhere.

Within 15 minutes, Deidara had already shown her about two thirds of the HQ. The whole time it seemed that it was just a rush to get it over with. It boggled her mind to try to remember what hallways led to which and what was the significance of each room they visited. In her eyes, they all looked the same.

A white figure resembling a butterfly landed on her shoulder, catching her attention. "Oh, how did this get in here?" Ayame asked herself. The blond grinned as it fluttered above their heads. Within a single moment, a burst of light blinded the girl's gray irises. "_Bang!" _Ayame reverted her attention back at the latter. Lifting both arms in awe, Deidara reached towards the sky. "Beauty of a single fleeting moment… _That, _Ayame is what true art is! Now… I must ask you, what do you think true art is?"

Art? She never thought about it much. I mean, who would if you had to worry if anyone was coming after you? Ayame shrugged, "I'm sorry Deidara-san. I never really had a chance to think about something like that until now."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as if in disgust. "Really now? Well, I guess Sasori and I can work on that, hmm. You see, even though _his _opinion on art is absurd, he is an artist as well." Ayame's eyes lit up, "Really? I had no idea Master Sasori was so amazing!"

"I guess I should feel honored by that statement." A voice made of silk called out.

The two turned to face a young man with hair as red as flame and had strikingly dark brown eyes. "E-excuse me, but who are you?" Ayame turned to Deidara who had a funny look on his face, as if holding in a chuckle. The man was wearing the same cloak as the blonde, so maybe it was another member?

An awkward silence fell between the three.

"Ayame… that is Sasori, hmm."

_What? _How can he be the same hunched over, old guy from yesterday that threatened to kill her and then technically made her his servant!

The redhead looked away, looking uncomfortable. "Oh yes, I had forgotten to show you my "true form..."

"What do you mean by "true form?" Ayame questioned.

"Well…how shall I put it? The "person" you saw yesterday is nothing more than a puppet, amongst the others from my precious collection. His name is "Hiruko."

"Um… Why didn't you use your puppet this time?"

"That's such a stupid question, girl. Not many recognize my true form. It would attract too much attention if I brought Hiruko with me." Sasori retorted in annoyance.

"O-oh, alright." Ayame mentally slapped herself at her idiocy. Was she acting this way because his appearance caught her off guard? He _is _attractive after all. She shook her head. No! She exists to be his subordinate, not his lover.

"Alright then, hmm. I guess I'll leave you two be." Deidara smirked mischievously and waved goodbye before going off the other direction.

"Let's go back to my room." The redhead said, shrugging off the previous discussion. "You may change into your new clothes there, the restroom is through the other door." Ayame finally noticed the plastic bags he was holding, one of them probably held her new attire.

They found their way back within a couple minutes. The girl watched Sasori purse his lips because the door to his room was still open. He sighed while setting the plastic bags on his desk.

"I take it that Deidara arrived late as usual." Ayame could only nod in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Master Sasori." Perhaps it's because he spared her, but she didn't know why she felt so hurt with her master's current tone.

"…It's fine. Here." The redhead handed her one of the plastic bags. "Go ahead and change, I'll fix the bed."

The girl couldn't help but look at herself in awe through the mirror. Sasori had bought her a long sleeve fishnet/tank top that covered any profane areas. She wore long tights underneath what seemingly looked like a pink skirt along with standard black sandals.

What were left in the bag were pajamas and a belt that consisted of many "pockets" for standard weapons. It was already filled with standard ninja tools like kunai, shuriken, and medicine. It seems Master Sasori may need her for fieldwork at some point. She didn't mind going outside anymore. As long as she had a purpose, she'd know where to come home to.

Ayame noticed a little hatch on the side of closet (which was shared with the bathroom she was in). She walked closer to it out of curiosity. It was locked. Ayame came to the conclusion that Sasori must be keeping something important inside. Deciding not to snoop around any longer, she walked the other direction.

Heading out the door she noticed the redhead sitting on the desk. _"Working on a puppet,"_ the girl presumed. He glanced briefly back at the girl, "I see I made the right choices for your attire. It suits you." Ayame shyly blushed at the comment. "T-thank you, Master."

As a reply he threw the other plastic bag at her. "There. You're first task as my subordinate is to organize those books on those shelves over there, preferably alphabetically."

Nodding obediently, she separated the books to their rightful places. Ayame noticed that many of them were informational. A great deal of the small library were stuff about poisons or the human anatomy. A tiny portion of it were novels, for leisure purposes. The girl had already finished organizing so she faced the puppeteer.

He was off in his own world. Her master's hands moved with grace as he was slowly bringing life to the marionette, which had barely even been started yet. The process touched her heart. _This… is art! _And the man crafting it all could be considered a living piece of art just as well.

Ayame snapped herself back to reality. No, I exist as his subordinate, nothing else. She reminded herself. Still, the remembrance left a stale taste in her mouth.

She took one book relating to poisons and how different types can affect the body. Within moments of reading she was already captivated.

"I see you've taken an interest to poisons."

"Wha-?" She looked up to see the puppeteer right beside her. _"How did he get beside me so silently?" _Ayame wondered.

"If you desire, I can teach you basics about creating basic poisons. I'll permit you to read any books on the shelves here," Sasori said.

"Really? You'll teach me?"

"Sure, why not? I don't see any downside from instructing you. Besides, it may actually prove to be useful to me in the future. You can never be too unprepared, girl."

"T-thank you Master Sasori! I'll promise not be a nuisance!" Ayame bowed.

"Hn." Was the puppeteer's only reply as he headed back to his desk. "By the way, girl. Your reaction time was fairly slow. Have you had any basic shinobi training?" Ayame blinked at the question. "Well…honestly, not really."

It was true. Her family was… too preoccupied to have trained her for anything more than what an academy student would learn.

Her master sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You really are useless, aren't you? It may be tedious, but I guess I'll also have to teach you the ways of the shinobi as well."

The look of disappointment on the redhead's face crushed Ayame. "Don't look at me like that, girl. It's not as if I'm mad at you. I'm sure you've had your…reasons," Sasori said. "Nonetheless, we should start basic training tomorrow. For now you can finish your reading."

"Alright then. What time will we start?"

"Meet me at the living room at exactly 10a.m. tomorrow. Like today, I won't be in the room when you wake as I have to make preparations."

Ayame nodded and began to read where she left off.

"One more thing, girl."

She glanced back up to the puppet master.

"Don't be late, it's crucial to know how much I hate waiting." And with that, he disappeared into his own world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I hope this chapter wasn't so boring. I was going to add more but I believe it's best to keep it shorter like this so I'll be able to write more fluently. I did procrastinate a bit so I apologize.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. It may actually motivate me to write quicker, haha.

By the way, if any of you watch Death Note, I'd appreciate it if you read my two-shot story about Near and an OC. I feel like it's being neglected and I worked fairly hard on writing it.

Thank you~! :)


	3. Marrionette

Marionette

A few weeks went by. Ayame had truly felt at home while being with the puppet master. She didn't just lie around following measly orders though. Oh no, she trained to become a full-fledged ninja. Every word her master spoke she absorbed like a voracious sponge.

As a result from her determination, she advanced through her lessons quickly, earning praise from even the famed "Sasori of the Red Sand." Soon, she was at par with the skills of a Chunin.

During this period of time, the girl turned sixteen. When Sasori had heard of this, he didn't say much. Well, at most he mumbled a lame "happy birthday" to her. You'd think she'd be crushed, but it had an opposite effect. Ayame was actually quite happy.

Some sort of mutual trust developed between the two. He'd allow her some sort of freedom, letting her go on errands for him when he needed new supplies and allowing the girl to touch most of his possessions.

Outside of the hideout, Sasori's behavior would be strangely peculiar whenever he needed her during a mission. Ayame would notice his sudden possessiveness and some sort of annoyance reflecting off his dark eyes when another would turn their head to stare at _his_ subordinate. When her rags were shed, her beauty radiated from a mile away.

"It doesn't matter," Ayame kept reminding herself. She will forever be loyal to him. If her master doesn't want her socializing with anyone else, she won't. And she didn't necessarily mind either.

* * *

><p>"…Ayame." The girl turned to the redhead. She wasn't used to him calling her by her given name yet. After all, it was only just recently that he started to. Most of the time he'd still refer to her as "girl", though.<p>

"Yes, Master Sasori?" His pupil asked. "I want you to buy these materials for me. It's for the puppet I'm currently working on," Sasori said bluntly.

He holds up a piece of paper containing the type of screws and parts he needs Ayame to acquire. Nodding, his pupil stuffs the list inside one of her belt pouches (for safe-keeping).

"I expect you to come back in no more than two hours." He said without looking up from his craft.

"I understand." The girl faced the door and walked over to the doorknob. "Wait…"

Ayame paused, then her master continued, "Be careful… Ayame." The statement perplexed her for a moment. "I will," She replied before heading out to the nearest village.

* * *

><p>"Let's see…ah! There you are!" The girl picked up a specific metallic liquid from the shelf. It was one of the ingredients for her master's new poison, his own invention. She'd recall seeing him stay in that locked hatch for hours. He'd often come out frustrated when the results weren't as what he expected.<p>

It wasn't until recently that his experimenting finally paid off. The effects on the physical body from his poison were totally gruesome. Ayame didn't even want to comprehend the image of Sasori's future opponents once the toxic liquid runs through their veins. Nonetheless, she had to learn the process of creating the horrid thing _and_ the antidote (just in case, he reasons).

Completely lost in thought, she didn't take notice of her surroundings. "Ouch!" And in an instant, Ayame's butt met the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry, milady! It seems that I wasn't watching where I was going." Looking up, she sees a man outstretching his hand to help her out.

Taking it, he helps her pick up all the supplies sprawled about. He was strangely buff for a guy his age (which she guessed to be in his mid twenties). Having short and spiky hair, it looked uncared for. His shirt was sleeveless and he wore shorts with standard ninja sandals. A show off, Ayame concluded.

"It's certainly strange for a young girl like you to be shopping around these parts." He grinned, trying to strike a conversation.

"Oh really? I'm just buying some stuff for my…friend." Ayame rolled her eyes. She hoped he wasn't trying to flirt with her. She glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall of the store. About 52 minutes left before she's considered late. Oh great, it takes her around 45 minutes to travel back. She has to leave, _now_.

"I see. Your friend must be interested in crafting if they need these kind of supplies." He pushed on.

"Hm? Oh…um… I really must go now! My friend really wouldn't appreciate me being late you know?" The girl shrugged.

"Yes, yes, sorry for taking some of your precious time, milady. I hope we get the chance to meet each other again someday. The name's Ryouta by the way." The man winked and gave a seemingly uncharacteristic bow before heading out the store's entrance.

Blinking her eyes for a moment, the girl shook her head and walked towards the cashier to pay for her master's supplies.

The 45-minute mark passed by. No matter how fast she travels as of now, she'll be late. The scenery of the endless trail of trees pounded on Ayame's head like an imaginary drum wedged in someone's ear. "Ugh, isn't there a quicker way home?" She complained.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, you just haven't found it yet." A sweet and feminine voice tickled the girl's ear.

"Wha-!" With a swift duck, Ayame missed the kunai blade by just a couple inches.

"Well well, looks like the puppet master's student is sharper than she looks." A beautiful woman chuckled. Her skin was pale as snow. It was complimented with hair tainted a deep purple half held in a bun. A disgusting grin painted her face.

"W-what do you think you're doing? What is your purpose!" Ayame demanded. The woman's head cocked to the side, her grin only widened. "Purpose? Why, isn't it a little obvious sweetie? I'm going to use you as bait. Sasori is the one I'm after. Hahaha."

"In your dreams!" Ayame growled, with her own kunai in hand. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"I have some reliable sources." Her hand stretched out towards the girl, three marionettes jumped into view. "Oh great, another puppet master…" Ayame could manage her own in close combat, but against a long-range fighter… well, you get the gist. "That's right sweetie, you can't win. Once I kill your master, all his ingenious puppets will be mine."

"How unoriginal…" A monotone voice interrupted.

"W-what!" The woman collapsed on the floor. She twitched and twitched, seemingly paralyzed. A small trail of blood formed on her cheek. These movements…could it be?

"M-master?" Ayame called out.

The redhead emerged from the trees, shaking his head. "Honestly Ayame…could you be any more careless as this?" He faced the woman on the ground. His lips formed a scowl. "Pathetic…" He spat at her puppets. "You are a disgrace as a puppeteer. I don't even want to add you to my collection. However… I am grateful that I finally had the chance to use my poison."

Sasori turned towards the girl. "We're leaving, Ayame," he said, grabbing her arm. "B-but what about-?"

"Forget her! She'll rot away in 3 days time, nobody will be able to save her now." The redhead snapped. His temper caused Ayame to become submissive the rest of the trip home.

When they returned, the girl bowed on all fours, giving out an apology. "I'm so sorry, Master Sasori! I-" "Get up." He interrupted.

"Huh?" Ayame reluctantly looked up at her master. "It's my fault in the first place. I've noticed that woman's movements for quite awhile. I should be the blame for being unprepared." He mumbled in distaste.

The puppeteer walked over to his desk, picking up his craft. "I should've taught you the art from the very beginning."

"Art…?" The girl questioned. "…Yes. What do you think, girl? Do you wish to learn the Art of Puppetry?" Indeed, his recent work was another marionette. But it wasn't for him. It was for _her. _

Mouth gaping open, she nodded a yes.

"It's incomplete. I had hoped to finish it as soon as you brought the supplies I wanted. I'll need some more time."

It took a moment for her to process what her master just said. She couldn't believe it. At long last, she was going to learn the very art she awed, and from a famed puppeteer.

"T-thank you so much!" She blurted out. The sudden gratitude caught the redhead off guard for a second. "Don't mention it." He replied. A small, sincere grin formed on his face.

With that moment, single moment, the feelings within the girl began to stir. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to see her master the same as she did again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 done! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, school is eating up my time and I hate it.**

**The story is heading the way I want to, so I guess that's a good thing.**

**I don't want to blabber on too much or I might say things I may regret later, lol.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and may actually motivate me to write faster. **

**Of course, they aren't required.**

**Oh yeah, if you see any errors/mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. :)**


	4. Waiting

Waiting

After the incident, Sasori had become much more cautious with matters concerning Ayame. Even two years later, his grip on her freedom had only constricted further.

Ayame would never be allowed to leave the hideout without the puppet master. If he weren't able to be by her side during missions, he'd (reluctantly) ask Deidara to take over for him. The two would spend hours thinking up different scenarios and what to do if such things occurred. Unless the girl had a reasonable reason to be alone (using the restroom, for example), she'd be monitored at all times.

Ayame however, cherished this. Her heart would flutter at the thought that her master wanted to protect her.

Now eighteen years old and a skilled puppeteer, able to control at least six puppets with no trouble whatsoever, she was now of Jonin level and more than able to handle a battle on her own.

There'd be no way she'd have to use her "special ability" in _any _situation, Ayame thought. The only exception was if her master were in a dastardly state. But, she had the utmost faith in her master's abilities.

The first time Sasori had shown his true form, Ayame didn't know whether to be in awe or in utter dismay. His body was almost completely constructed into a puppet, save for his core. "I am free from a mortal lifespan and the burdens of human emotion. I am art itself!"

Ayame remembered the passion in his voice upon saying these words. Jealousy erupted from the girl's chest. Her secret desire was for him to speak about her with that same fervor. Even if that meant turning into a puppet, she'd gladly give herself up… if he were to be the one in control.

These thoughts were kept to herself. She didn't want to burden her master with these frivolous feelings. But Ayame knew that the real reason was because of her tremendous fear of rejection. She recalls the puppet master mentioning he was already in his thirties. For sure, there would be no way he'd harbor the same affections as she does. Tears of sorrow continuously built up inside her heart.

* * *

><p>Ayame's eyes bore onto her puppet's humanoid face. Beautiful, is the only way she can describe it. The redhead's masterpiece was no doubt the finest. Its kimono completely concealed the fact that there were various lethal weapons hiding underneath the smooth, wooden surface. And it was all going to waste.<p>

"Master Sasori, are you sure that you won't need my assistance in capturing the Shukaku?"

"Yes, Ayame. Stop being so persistent. Deidara and I will be back in no more than ten or eleven days. Right after sealing the one-tail we'll continue with your lessons." The redhead replied while storing the Third Kazekage Puppet scroll up his sleeve.

"That's not the point! You're always saying that we should be prepared, right? What if you and Deidara are pursued by other shinobi? I mean, isn't the Shukaku the current Kazekage?" Ayame pushed.

Sasori shook his head, "If anyone gets in the way, we'll take care of them, simple as that. There is no need to put you in unnecessary danger. Besides, it's a bit insulting that you don't trust I'll return safely."

Embarrassment tugged on Ayame's emotions. "I-I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt a hand rest on her head. Looking up, she was captivated by the puppeteer's eyes. "I'll be fine. Just be a little patient this time."

Ayame's cheeks flushed rose pink while she shook her head, "A-alright."

"Good." Without wasting any time, he was already settling himself in Hiruko.

"H-have a safe journey!" The girl blurted out while the puppeteer was halfway through the door. Pausing, he turned towards Ayame. "…Take care of yourself, girl." He mumbled. With that, his presence vanished.

The blush still remained as her thoughts kept replaying the last words said to her. Ayame felt the spot on her head where her master's hand had been. Of all the times they've been together, that was the only time he had ever touched her.

* * *

><p>The hours and days rolled on for what seemed to be an eternity. Ayame was pretty sure her master wouldn't appreciate her strolling about outside of home. Which sucked, since there was nothing to do. She had already re-read almost all of the books in their small library, did maintenance on her puppets, and re-cleaned (and re-organized) the room.<p>

Most of the time the girl would just wind up staring out the window while resting on the bed. Her mind drifted off each time, wondering if her master were ok. A slight blush would creep on her cheeks whenever she'd recall a moment where she'd gawked at Sasori's long-lashed, dark, and hypnotizing eyes.

It had only been six days. Now she had completely understood why the puppet master _loathed _waiting…and making others wait too.

There was no choice. Ayame just had to suck it up and prioritize herself so it wouldn't be as bad.

Again, she let her thoughts consume her. Memories of her master poured in. So many things were remembered all at once that pure longing had pierced through her heart.

It was too much… too much. His presence, his voice, his _scent_… It _ached _to think of these things.

Ayame brushed off a stray tear from her face. "It looks like… I couldn't hold in _all _of them after all," She let out an empty laugh.

* * *

><p>Deidara exhaled deeply as he walked through the musky forest. "Maybe I was a bit too arrogant, taking on the nine-tails and Kakashi all by myself, <em>hmmm<em>."

He just had an encounter with Zetsu and Tobi while looking for his arm and ring. They said they would hold on to his arm while they searched for Sasori's ring. All he has to do is meet up with Kakuzu.

It may take a couple days to reach the designated area they specified. A couple days over the estimated time him and Sasori were supposed to return.

"Oh dear…how am I going to explain this to Ayame?" The blonde pondered, letting out another distressed sigh.

* * *

><p>A faint sound of little feet running on dirt echoed around the area. <em>"I have to see him…I must!" <em>Was all on Ayame's mind. Her heart continued to beat rapidly, despite how much it wanted to stop.

Yes, she had to see her master. To see if what Deidara said was really true. Despite his advice not to go, he told her where the battle took place and barely attempted to stop her from bolting out the door.

"Almost…there," The girl huffed. Her legs ached terribly and threatened to collapse below her. But she didn't give a crap. She'd crawl there if she had to.

The demolished cave came into view, along with the pile of rubble. Amongst going through the entrance, Ayame's heart skipped a beat.

A redheaded puppet, faced down, caught her eye. Multiple swords poked out from behind its back. Next to it were two other marionettes, whom were unfamiliar to her.

"No…" Ayame's voice trembled. "NO!" Cradling her master's former puppet body and rocking back and forth, she cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: **Oh dear, I am so sorry for the long wait! Dx_

_As I said in the last chapter, schoolwork has been eating up my time and other stuff. Blegh!_

_This story isn't over. I originally was going to write much more but I didn't want to kill the mood of the chapter. I'm sorry about that._

_I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading!_

_I hope that this chapter isn't weak compared to the others, I realize it's fairly short._

_Reviews are always appreciated! :)_


	5. Travel

Travel

_A __delicate __warmth __surrounded __the __redhead__'__s __body. __An __embrace__… __Ah,__so __this __is __how __it __felt. __At __long __last __he __was __able __to __feel __the __arms __of __his __parents._

_Wait…this…isn't them. Who is it…?_

* * *

><p>Sasori groaned and fluttered his eyes open as if awakening from a deep slumber. The feeling of warmth remained. "W-what?" The puppeteer glanced up to see who was holding him this close.<p>

A ray of light irritated his pupils and all he could make out was a familiar shade of brown. "M-mother?" After a few moments his eyes began to refocus. _No__… __it__'__s,__ "_…Ayame?"

A small gasp escaped the girl's lips. "Master…Sasori?" A tear dropped from her face, hitting his eye. "Are you crying, girl?"

"Oh! You're alive!" Ayame's grip around him tightened further, almost suffocating the redhead. He didn't protest. It's been so long since they've seen each other, after all.

Something in Sasori's mind clicked. Wait… why is he able to feel all this?

"Let go for a moment, girl." After a brief hesitation, she did as he demanded. The puppeteer flipped over and looked at his chest. The core…it was gone along with the typical joints of a puppet.

He has been reverted back to a mere human! But how?

His eyes shot back to the girl, expecting an explanation. But Ayame deliberately tried to avoid her master's gaze. Bah, whatever. Instead, he turned towards his other puppet corpse, which hanged on the wall. The ring it was supposedly wearing wasn't there.

Wrapping the shredded cloak around his body, he rose up from the ground. "Let's go girl."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Wherever the road takes us."

* * *

><p>Ayame fritted through her surroundings, supplies in hand. One pack she carried was filled with the remaining scrolls containing the remains of her master's precious collection. Just in case, she brought some medical equipment and some spare clothes, especially for her master. The rest were some needed insignificancies that she didn't need to elaborate on.<p>

The rendezvous point should be nearby… Ah! There it is! The girl stopped near the tree with three scratch marks on its side.

"Well done, girl. I expect you weren't followed?" The puppeteer asked.

"Of course not, Master Sasori." Ayame huffed. Sasori requested that she'd return to the Akatsuki's HQ and retrieve a few things before resigning. Luckily, she managed to leave without a trace.

"Good. I've found a cave close to this area, we'll stay there for the night."

"Alright," Was her only reply.

Amongst arriving the small cavern, the redhead settled himself on a rock beside an already-made fire pit. "I trust that you've also snagged a couple of sleeping bags?"

"Yes, I'll go set them up right now." Ayame staggered while shuffling through their belongings.

"…I see you've also brought me spare clothes, thank you. I'll go change and set some traps outside." Sasori said while picking up one of the bags.

Ayame blushed. If she remembered correctly, her master was only covered with that ragged cloak. Shaking away her vulgar thoughts, she laid the redhead's sleeping bag across from hers. The girl sighed while blankly staring at the bright flames emitting from the fire pit. "What are we going to do now…?"

"Who knows? For now I think it's just best to move from village to village and try to make a living while concealing our real identities. Slowly but surely, I'll rebuild my puppet collection that my grandmother and that brat nearly destroyed." Sasori said without hiding the disdain from his voice.

Ayame faced the puppeteer, "You've already set up the traps?"

"Yes." He mumbled while sitting down beside the girl. His new attire consisted of a regular black, hooded cloak. Since he's now human, she assumed that he's also wearing a shirt underneath. His pants were similar to the ones he wore as an Akatsuki.

"So basically, we'll be all nomadic now?"

"Yeah, we have no choice I guess."

"…Which village will we go to first?" The girl yawned.

"A minor one, of course. We'll be staying away from the Hidden Leaf Village, the Sand Village, and especially the Village Hidden in the Grass since I've rewarded the two who defeated me with information on Orochimaru. Our best shot is near the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Who were the ones that defeated you…?" Ayame questioned.

"…That's not important. For now, just rest. I can tell you're tired. It's going to be a long trip from here."

Without hesitation, Ayame did what she was told and snuggled comfortably in her sleeping bag. "Alright then…"

"Good night, Ayame…"

* * *

><p>The travel time between the Land of Rivers and the Hidden Mist was, like Sasori predicted, incredibly long. Not once had he questioned the strange incident of him reverting back to human, which relieved Ayame. She wasn't ready to tell him anything about that yet.<p>

Each day he aged slightly. He now looked to be in his early twenties, not that she minded. From what Ayame knew, he shouldn't be aging anymore than that from now on.

She waited at an inn, residing in one of the smaller villages. Her master had gone off on an assassination mission and should be collecting his bounty soon. She cleaned, polished and did maintenance on every one of the puppets he left behind. There was hardly anything else to do, much to her dismay.

As the girl plopped on one of the cushy beds her thoughts wavered on two thoughts, where Sasori was and when the heck is he going to come back.

Ayame's ears twitched at the distinctive _"__click__" _of the door, then the _"__pat__pat__pat__" _of a man's feet. "Well, it seems you've been lazing around all day, girl."

"That is totally not true, Master Sasori! It was so boring around here that I did maintenance on _every __single _marionette you have left!"

"Well I apologize then, thank you for your hard work. Unfortunately I can't have you running about, we can't risk being caught by anyone related to the Akatsuki." The puppeteer retorted while counting the wad of cash on his palm.

Ayame transitioned positions, trying to find a comfortable spot. Unsatisfied, she ended up sitting up. "How was your mission anyway, Master?"

"It was easy enough, this isn't going to cut it if I'm going to add at least 10 more puppets into my collection." He said with a groan.

A forgotten question bubbled up to the surface of the girl's mind. "Oh… by the way, I've been meaning to ask this for awhile but are you considering turning yourself back into a human puppet?"

Sasori raised a brow in hesitation. "…No."

The short response honestly surprised Ayame. She expected that as soon as he got the chance he'd perform that gruesome operation again. "I-if you don't mind me asking, why not?"

Another hesitation followed and the redhead settled himself on the chair of the room's desk, facing away from the latter. "…In our current state, I doubt I can."

Oh. So that's the reason. Ayame found herself staring at the inn's plain, beige-colored carpet. "-that, and I don't feel the need of doing so anymore."

"Huh?" The girl's head shot up in alert.

"Sleep early tonight, girl. Tomorrow we're heading for the next village."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, this is _much _shorter than the others…isn't it?

I don't mean for the length to be like this, it's just that the way I plan out each chapter makes it harder to tell how long/short it'll be.

But, I think that the next chapter should be more eventful and longer than this. I apologize.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! :)


	6. Festival

Festival

Upon passing by the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasori had been given word from one of his spies that there would be a festival going on the next day. Mentioning it to Ayame, however, seemed like a slight mistake.

"Oh~! Master Sasori, may we please go? It sounds so exciting!" The girl insisted. The redhead just shook his head, "Stop acting like such a child, you know it's too risky." Instead of Ayame's usual submissive behavior, she pressed on. "But Master, I'm sure if we're careful, we won't get caught."

Sasori sighed in frustration, "Just why are you so fixed on going to this festival? There's nothing particularly special about it."

A brief silence interrupted their bickering, causing the puppeteer to face the girl. "Well…?" He questioned, expecting an answer. Ayame's silver eyes drifted off the other direction and her fingers started twirling her brown strands. "…It's just that I've never been to one before. Besides, now that we're done with Akatsuki I've been thinking that-…"

"That we can start attending these kinds of things, correct?" The redhead cutted off. The girl only nodded. Her eyes bore into his, pleading. In that instant the argument started feeling pointless. What _really _was the purpose of not going?

Sasori walked off towards the village entrance, "Fine, we'll go." Ayame squealed in delight from her master's sudden change of heart. "-But we'll be leaving the day right after, got it?"

"Yes yes, of course!" The girl zoomed past her master with a trail of her bubbly demeanor following behind. Sasori had honestly never seen his apprentice in such a good mood for some time now. He could feel the ends of his lips starting to curve slightly upwards. "Hold up! We have to disguise ourselves first, you foolish girl!"

Ayame stopped dead on her tracks making the redhead smirk. "Oh yeah…I forgot…" A deep pink painted her face.

* * *

><p>The two strolled around the village for a couple hours. Most of it consisted of the redhead (well, brunette-head now) searching for an Inn to stay in for the night whilst Ayame went off gawking at every store they passed.<p>

Occasionally Sasori would catch a stranger eying his student and would grow increasingly irritated by her obliviousness. "Did you really have to disguise yourself as a blue-eyed _blonde_?" He finally snapped.

The girl's attention was elsewhere, making the puppeteer clear his throat. "Hmm?" She spun around, "I'm sorry Master, it's just…that kimono is _really_ pretty." His eyes set on the store's glass display. Indeed, it was _gorgeous_. Certainly befitting for someone like Ayame.

Silk, pure silk. It looked smooth to the touch even from a distance. The kimono was completely enveloped in red, with a touch of orange, like sunset. White outlines of birds complimented the artwork. The golden yellow of the obi completed it all. But…

"It's expensive." Sasori said. Ayame sighed with a small smile, "Yeah. It's not like I expected to own it anyway. About that Inn you were looking for?" The redhead merely nodded, "I saw one nearby. Perhaps we should check in right now?"

...

The room wasn't exactly special, it just had all the necessities they'd need for a couple nights or so.

Ayame reverted back into her original appearance and in pajamas while sitting down on one of the beds. She eyed her master, who was still lingering in front of the door. "Master, is something on your mind?"

Sasori's head shot up as if disturbed from a deep thought, his face held a puzzled expression. "…Not at all. Go rest up, I'm sure we'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." He was, of course, referring to the festival.

"Hn…" Was her reply as she soon drifted into slumber, leaving the redhead to gaze at her peaceful expression.

When Ayame awoke, what was by her side was a small note.

_I'm out to scope out the area some more._

_Don't leave the room until I return._

_-Sasori_

The girl yawned while stretching her arms out. She was certainly perplexed. After all, her master had been acting strange since last night. Hopefully everything is alright.

With nothing else to do, Ayame started her usual routine of making the bed, eating breakfast, fixing herself up, and maintaining her puppets while waiting for her mentor to arrive.

…

An hour later, the redhead came through the room's door. "Master~!" Ayame's eyes were glued to the two large bags on the puppeteer's hands. "What…are those?"

"One of them is…a gift for you." Sasori looked genuinely embarrassed as his student eagerly peeped into the bag he handed her.

"T-this!" It was the kimono. Theexpensive, breath-taking piece of work that she longed for, and it's in _her _hands! Looking back at the latter, the redhead seemed very pleased with the girl's reaction. "H-how on earth did you get this?" She demanded.

"I had extra money I saved and you definitely deserved it. And see? I got one for myself too." He held up the other bag, "It's pretty plain compared to yours, but at least it's something."

"If you had extra, why didn't you use the money for your collection?" The girl questioned. Sasori only shrugged, "I had a hunch that I should've…waited for a bit. It was worth it though. Now we have something to wear for the festival, correct?" He winked.

Ayame gleamed with happiness while her fingers stroked the glorious feel of silk. "Thank you.

* * *

><p>Night fell and the excited roar of voices erupted from the crowds surrounding the peace of the village.<p>

Sasori casually followed his student as she ran from stand to stand, cotton candy in hand with a fox mask concealing part of her face. A glimpse of pink caught his eye. "Hey…isn't that girl-?" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone growl in frustration.

"Gah, I can't seem to win this stupid prize!" Ayame groaned, causing the redhead to smirk, "Let me help you, Ayame."

It was one of those "scooping" games. For a top-class puppeteer, the game was child's play. Within moments, his student held in hand the plush toy she had desired. Giving out a giggle, she thanked him and focused her attention to the sky. "Hey~! Master, look! The fireworks are starting!"

And with that, she rushed towards the crowd of people. The show was spectacular. Vibrant shades of colors flashed the night sky, shortly followed by it's familiar "kaboom" sound.

It wasn't exactly the redhead's cup of tea, since it reminded him of his previous partner. He let his memory slide as he glared at another group of strangers gaping at Ayame. She, in return, gawked at the sky.

Which reminded him, "I still don't know why you decided to disguise yourself as that." He brought up. Ayame turned to him, her expression somewhat saddened. "I always thought my brown hair looked plain and boring, I wanted to feel…pretty for a change."

Sasori sighed, "Ayame, you looked wonderful the way you were then." His eyes were fixed on hers. She knew that her master was telling the complete, utter truth.

The girl's heart sturred, _"maybe this is finally the chance to confess"_. The thought came from out of the blue, and soon it was the only thing she could think about. "Master…I…-agh!"

Ayame stumbled back a couple steps. Her surrounding started to blur followed by the feeling of numbness.

The redhead caught her just before she fell, a line of red revealed itself on her neck. Sasori bit his bottom lip, "Shit…she's been poisoned." Soon after her arms drooped to her sides, she left consciousness. The plush toy laid forlornly on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Gah, my tardiness for posting this is unacceptable! _

_I originally waited until Winter Break but I got distracted by an early Christmas gift (Photoshop Cs5, lol). Everything is taken care of and I've still got plenty of time before the break ends, so I'll write the next chap before then. :)_

_Thanks for your patience!_

_Reviews are always appreciated!_

_And yes, this was inspired by the 129th episode of Naruto Shippuden (the Omake)._


	7. Confession

Confession

_Pitch black… and numbness. _

_Ayame struggled to open her eyes. Was she even conscious? _

_One thing was clear though; she was still able to hear her surroundings. The girl focused intently to perceive what was going on. _

"_Tap tap tap…" _

_Footsteps…someone was in the room_. But w_ho is it?_

"_Clack…" _

_What was that? The girl's ears twitched, it's difficult to tell. _

_With no other options, she forced her eyes to see what was going on._

* * *

><p>"Mmn…" Ayame moaned as her lashes flapped open. A shining light hung above her, obstructing most of her view until a dark silhouette hovered over.<p>

"Ayame…?" A familiar voice called out. "M-master Sasori…?" The girl spoke instinctively. The silhouette shook their head yes as her eyes adjusted to the room's lighting, revealing the inn room's interior.

"W-what happened…?" Ayame groggily asked the redhead. After a brief hesitation, he answered, "A senbon grazed your neck, poisoning you. Fortunately, I was able to extract most of the toxin in time and was able to create a successful antidote with the few supplies we had. The poison should be all gone from your system by now. "

"But who would do that…? Were we spotted by Konoha ninja?" The girl questioned.

"Who knows? I was more worried about your situation to track whoever caused this. Besides, they're probably long gone by now. Whoever they may be, they aren't Konoha nin…they backed off too quick. But first things first, it's too dangerous to stay here any longer." The puppeteer sighed while settling himself beside Ayame.

"There's no need to worry about packing, I've already taken the liberty of doing so while you were knocked out…Just focus on resting for now." Sasori said while facing the girl. "I see…" Was her only reply.

"Well…I better double check our belongings just for reassuran-" He was cut off by a sudden tug on his sleeve. Turning back he saw Ayame's face in an unreadable expression. "Wait…" She whispered.

Without hesitation, her master plopped on the bedside once again. The two stared at one another for some time before the girl broke the silence. "Ayame Namida…My full name is Ayame Namida. I am a survivor of a clan whose members each have a special ability, a Kekei Genkai."

The redhead silently tilted his head, perplexed. "You've been wondering, right? How I was able to revive you?"

Sasori raised his eyebrows, "Yes…are you implying that you are going to tell me how you were able to bring me back to life?" The girl only nodded, "It… was my tears."

* * *

><p><em>The Namida clan lived peacefully for many generations, residing beside a small village. At first glance, they appear to be no different from the average shinobi. However, each and every member's eyes had a distinctive and translucent gray tint. The tears of a Namida could restore any injury, illness, or state of any living being. <em>

_This strange power is believed to have originated decades ago, when a young man, overcome with grief, cried over the death of his beloved. What was in his beloved's arms was a newborn baby. The child's eyes caught every single drop of their father's despair, turning its irises clear. Whether or not this legend is true, a gift like this had to be protected. _

_The clan's leader did everything he could to ensure that their power would not fall into the wrong hands. At a young age, each child would have an oath of silence that if it were to be broken, the individual would suffer extreme consequences. _

_This method worked for some time, but months after the first clan leader's death, information leaked out to a few outsiders. The village near them successfully infiltrated the clan's homes and claimed each member as a slave. _

_It also didn't take the villagers very long to figure out that it didn't matter "how" the tears came out. Each teardrop is as potent as any other, whether the individual were distressed or not. _

_As a result, the village used physical pain to make the human being cry. Since it was an easy and effective method, this procedure went on for many years. Eventually, some clan members were pushed as far as to commit suicide, just to escape the horrible reality they were living in. _

_When the village felt that their slaves were beginning to diminish, most would force their servants to reproduce and care for the future child. _

_Luckily, Ayame's parents were one of the few who made their child with love and compassion. Their child had a strong will right from very the start and was often able to comfort them in their times of need. But even she wasn't enough for the both of them to cling onto their atrocious lives. _

_Before killing themselves, Ayame's mother and father made countless of preparations to guarantee that her daughter would escape the village safely. It was then and there that the girl swore to never shed a tear for another again._

* * *

><p>"The last words my parents told me were to be strong and to keep moving forward, for their sake. For days and weeks I ran. I stole food whenever I needed it and bathed myself in the rain. Finally, the burden was too much to bear and I collapsed to the ground, waiting for death… That was when you found me." Ayame held a pained expression, her eyes were moist but she still refused to let any tears fall down her face. She looked up to her master, expecting a reply.<p>

For a brief moment, Sasori was frozen with shock. For a person like her to have had suffered so much, it never crossed his mind. Everything started to click and soon his expression started to soften. " I see…I get how you revived me, but…why? You have enough potential to replace me yet-"

"You gave me a purpose! Before we met, all I was surrounded with was misery and despair! I was so grateful that you took me on as your apprentice that when I heard you died I-… the pain was so much _worse_." Ayame cried out.

"To think I could never see you again made my heart ache. I wanted to continue walking by your side, learning new things. You gave me the happiness I yearned for…that's why I-… why I love you." The girl murmured.

The room suddenly fell quiet, as the redhead was completely flabbergasted. Ayame noticed that soon after his brief astonished state of mind, his countenance shifted into something much gentler. "Ayame…You do understand why I can't return these feelings, right?"

The girl's curiosity on her master's response was replaced with dismay. Her eyes met the hands below her, unwilling to look back at the latter. "Yes… I know." Sasori's true love is puppetry. That, and they are _years_ apart from each other. Even if he were to share her affections, it wouldn't be right, would it?

As if sensing her chagrin, the puppeteer wrapped his arms around Ayame. "Don't get me wrong… You do mean very much to me." Sasori whispers into her ear, causing the girl's heart to flutter faster.

Holding her shoulders, the redhead's lips brush slightly against Ayame's forehead. "I promise to make a better life for you, Ayame," He said, eyes fixed on hers.

Ayame began to blush, making her master lips form a smile small. "You should sleep now, the antidote I gave you should be making you feel drowsy, right?"

As soon as her master mentioned sleep, Ayame felt as if all her energy has been drained. She felt her eyes begin to droop and her body started to feel heavy. Ayame nodded towards her master and he gave out a short chuckle while rising from the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Ayame…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm happy that I was finally able to reveal Ayame's past. I apologize for the wait.

The concept of Ayame's Kekei Genkai originated from Tangled, the Disney movie. You know, the scene near the ending. Haha. :)

Hopefully Sasori isn't acting OOC in this chapter, I wanted to make him act fairly "sweet" this time.

Reviews are always appreciated~! Let me know if there are any mistakes.


	8. Reminisce

Reminisce

The puppeteer watched as Ayame drifted off into a deep slumber. Whispering "sweet dreams" to the girl, he then walked off towards the door. After what she just told him, he felt the need to clear his head. He decided to take a stroll around the village.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that he met the girl, ragged and hopeless. Never did he imagine how much of an impact she'd have on his life when he spared her.

Another question popped into his head, why _did_ he spare her? The redhead then stared at the moon above him. How large and bright it was tonight. A brief recollection of his past entered his mind. Ah, that's right. The girl, she reminded him of his mother.

Sasori blinked and sighed with frustration. "How foolish, I thought I was already over the death of my parents yet…" -Yet he still let his emotions cloud his judgment.

He let his thoughts drift onto the thought of what his life would be like had he simply avoided the girl… Had he simply brushed off his curiosity and continued to walk towards the other direction.

The redhead shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Bah! Isn't it obvious! If I had just left her there to die, _I _would've remained dead several years later." Sasori suddenly remembered the hesitation he had right before he struck his grandmother.

It wasn't the thought of killing his granny that made him hesitate. It was what she used as a last resort to survive his attack. His parents. The puppets _resembling_ hisparents…

They died such a long time ago, when he was just a child. The puppeteer's body shook as a cold breeze brushed past his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself to feel some sort of warmth. "…If my mother were still alive, I would hope she would be just like Ayame." He murmured with a tiny smile.

The redhead continued sauntering on the path in front of him. He refused to let his mind wander about how much his apprentice means to him. He will admit one thing though…

All his life he desired, _longed_ to embrace his mother and father just one more time. That dream was nothing more than a child's wish, destined to never come true. However, with due time he found himself in the arms of Ayame. Her tenderness somehow managed to melt his ice-cold heart, wounded by the loss of his parents.

She made him feel human again, rather than just a broken and uncompleted doll of his outer appearance.

Sasori paused at a desolate area, far from the Inn. He tilted his head ever so slightly. _"Fwip! …Thack!" _A few strands of red hair fluttered downwards, next to a kunai wedged on the ground.

"So you knew I was following you, huh?" A fairly masculine voice taunted.

The redhead smirked, "Hmph, of course… Did you not realize that I _lead _you here? Now stop wasting my time and show yourself!"

A tall silhouette appeared before him. "So you let me follow you so we could fight one-on-one?" The man said.

"Isn't it obvious…? Who are you? I take it that _you're _the one who poisoned Ayame. Just what do you want from her?" Sasori snarled.

The stranger chuckled while stepping into the moon's light. "Yes, I'm the one who threw the senbon. To tell you the truth, I was actually aiming for _you_. That stupid girl was apparently in the way when I struck."

The puppeteer was puzzled for a brief moment. He had not seen this man before, why would he be after _him_?

As if the man could read his thoughts he spoke again, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. After all, we've never met in person. However, I did meet your adorable little student a couple years back…around the same time you met my wife just moments later." Bitterness stained the end of his sentence.

In a few seconds everything started to make sense for the redhead. "Ah…so you're the husband of that _horrible _excuse of a puppeteer. You've come for revenge then?" He retorted.

Sasori's insult towards the man's significant other caused him to let out a deep growl. He emitted a dark aura, one fixed to kill. The redhead barely flinched. He was all too familiar with the whole "avenger" business.

However, the man seemed to have calmed himself before replying, "Well…yes. And once I've killed you I'll go after the girl. She is a Namida, correct?"

The redhead kept his mouth shut. Even though it was pointless to deny it, he had promised Ayame a better life and he was fixed on keeping that promise.

"…If she is, then there's a chance that I'll be able to resurrect my beloved wife." The avenger went on.

Sasori snorted, "Heh, so you've preserved the body after all this time? That's actually quite grotesque, you know."

The man brushed off the insult and smirked, "Well… I say we've talked for long enough. Shall we get started?"

"Hmph, _this _will be enough to finish you." The puppeteer summoned one of his marionettes from a scroll hidden in his sleeve. The puppet clacked and jittered as it was connected to Sasori's chakra strings.

The avenger shifted into a fighting stance, a short katana in hand. "Now, time for you to die!" He yowled before charging.

The redhead jumped out of sight since there was no need to put his body in any unnecessary danger. He manipulated the marionette to rush forward with it's own sword in hand.

_"Shing!" _The two blades clashed. However, the brute force of the man was enough to make the puppet stagger for just a moment. "Ha! You think this is enough to defeat me!" The man reached one free hand in his pouch and chucked a couple shurikens at the redhead's position.

The act caused Sasori to flee to another area, on top of an abandoned building. He mentally cursed himself for allowing the man to find out his location.

"Don't think I've been moping around these past two years! I've been training! I'm more than capable of fighting a puppeteer!" The man teased.

As a retort, Sasori held his tongue and let his marionette fling a couple senbons at the back of his opponent. _"One scratch and this match will be all over!" _He was of course, referring to his deadly poison, which was laced in every single one of his weapons.

The latter turned around and blocked every single one without effort. "You're too naïve! I know all about your poison!" He smirked.

"…And _you're _too arrogant. Don't you ever shut up?" The puppeteer replied while flicking his finger. The katana the avenger held flew right out of his hand.

"What!" He gasped. Sasori chuckled. He was using the same trick his granny preformed with Hiruko's tail during their battle in the past.

He had had invisible strings wrapped around the senbon he threw which connected to the latter's sword on contact.

"You said you could hold on your own against a puppeteer…but you still have a ways to go before you can defeat a _top class_ puppet master!" With another swift flick of his hand, his marionette quickly charged at his enemy with two lethal weapons in hand.

His opponent tried dodging the attack, but he acted too late. One of the blades nicked his shoulder causing him to fall on his side. "Heh…it's _over."_ Sasori sneered.

The man grimaced while gripping his shoulder, but still, he held a wide grin. "…Not…quite." He coughed. _"Poof!" _A log rested where the man used to be.

"Shit! A substitution!" The redhead cursed. He spun around and his eyes caught the avenger sprinting towards him with a knife.

Sasori flicked his fingers once again so his puppet could take the attack instead but he could not feel any response from his strings. "Damn it! He cut them off while he made the substitution!"

The man was now too close for the puppeteer to retaliate. _"Bah! I was too careless! There's no time to move!" _

Sasori did the only thing he could do. He brought his arms out in front of him and stood in a defensive position while snapping his eyes shut. All he can do now is take the attack and pray it wouldn't kill him.

"_I'm sorry…. Ayame. Please forgive me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** What's this? An update this soon! And with a cliffhanger!

Haha. I had plenty of time and was really motivated to write! I'll probably (hopefully) post the next chapter just as quickly too.

Hopefully this was enough action for you guys. I also wanted to write mostly in Sasori's POV so I apologize for the "flashback"-like part.

And also… yeah, the "avenger" has a name. I'll reveal it on the next chapter unless you already _remember? _;)

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
